tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
DECAY-System
|image = Void Star.gif |image_width = 300px |t1 = Creator |i1 = Jim Jones |t2 = Type |i2 = Ghost Liner Creation System |t3 = Users |i3 = ??? }} is a unique method of summoning Ghost Liner Familiars known as Monsters developed by cult leader Jim Jones to supposedly summon the monsters that would end the world and let him ascend to heaven, it didn't work as intended and was instead entirely abandoned. Years later ??? began to use this system as a means to oppose the Relicts. ''Overview The is a method of summoning '''Monsters', Ghost Liner level familiars which have the job of destroying timelines to retrieve and restore their energy to the world. They are agents of Gaea which serve a simmilar job to Counter Guardians, in essence they are "maggots" which "decompose" (destroy) doomed timelines when they have outlived their time in their quantum time lock. ''Monster A '''Monster' is a type of Ghost Liner familiar which can only be created/summoned by use of the . They are comparable to Pseudo-Servants in power but will in some cases surpass them. While Monsters are entities based on a variety of different creatures, because of a mysterious effect known as the Ancestral Shape, they will often appear humanoid rather than monstrous when summoned and can instead choose to transform between the two as is convenient. Monsters are not empowered by fame and magical energy like servants but are instead supplied energy by the mana of Gaea which is "magnetically attracted" to them, the amount of energy and power they can exhibit is capped to the amount they can passively absorb which allows them to achieve servant level. The amount of power they can draw in however isn't fully set in stone and they can draw in more power if they need it to use their Anathemas or their trumps cards the Gaean Armaments. 'Anathemas' An Anathema is an ability comparable to that of a skill and they come in two shapes: Chronic and Acute Anathemas. As a rule of Thumb a Monster will have 1 Chronic Anathema and 3 Acute Anathemas. Chronic anathemas are "passive" and their effects are always affecting the Monsters, they are comparable to a class skill or other such passive personal skills. Unlike skills each Monster an an individual and unique Chronic Anathema which defines their passive abilities to fight and destroy. A chronic anathema encompasses not only the natural abilities of their body but often also any "equipment" they possess or "ammunition" they create to attack but these are often times entirely ignored in the description of their Chronic Anathema. Acute Anathemas are "active" and their effects are only used when a Monster requires their use, they are comparable to Mana Burst, Presence Concealment and other such skills which only take effect in certain circumstances or when called for. An Acute Anathema is always a precise and unique effect instead of a collection of them, as such they can be compared to a "spell" being cast, except they seemingly cost no magical energy and require only a sort of cooldown period to use. 'Gaean Armament' An Gaean Armament is an ability comparable to a Noble Phantasm, a powerful great casting of a spell or a Marble Phantasm and each Monster is granted at least one. They are the trump cards of Monsters used to "help destroy the corpses of worlds" and can manifest in any number of ways but their effects are always close to the levels of magic. While most Hollow Armaments manifest themselves as an attack or a transformation of some kind some may be entirely "status" based or even provide healing should the Monster see it fit to heal allies or themselves. ''Other Concepts 'Cave of Plato' The '''Cave of Plato', also known as The Den of Beasts is not a real location but can be understood as a repertoire of information which stores the information of the most powerful creatures in a given world. It is similar to the Throne of Heroes in that it stores the information of powerful entities but in this case it doesn't actually store their spirits/souls. Most worlds are known to store the information of the souls and creatures which come to appear on their surface but the Cave of Plato is a level of book keeping beyond that in that it serves as a reserve of information of the Aristotles or Types of that world and other creatures which come closest to that level of power, such as the Beasts of Alaya/Gaea and creatures classified as Divine Beasts. 'Calamitous Soul' A Calamitous Soul is a special type of soul which can be summoned by use of the . They are a type of artificial soul which contains most of the information of a most powerful creature and when inserted into a suitable body can be used to create a Ghost Liner Familiar for the purpose of destroying lost worlds. Calamitous souls are surprisingly independent and will often develop unique personalities. Calamitous Souls possess most of the information of the specific monster which is used as a template to create them and they will alter the body they are inserted into like a normal soul would, changing it to approximate the original properties and power of the being they are modeled after. Calamitous Souls tend to not be as powerful as the original beings as they are often weakened for the purpose of ease of control and greater precision. 'Ancestral Shape' The Ancestral Shape is a phenomenom which occurs often in the Nasuverse in that entities of great power will tend to be of a humanoid shape, reffered to as the Ancestral Shape. It is unknown why this occurs but it can be readily observed in numerous cases, theories state that it is a natural law of the root that creatures who seek or strive for power gravitate towards this shape or are born with it. ''List of Monsters The following is a list of Monsters summoned or created: *Monster (Fate/Axiom ~ Apep) *Wip... Trivia'' *This system was spurred on by user Otakuknight 79 asking the author if he wanted to make a group of bad guys. *This system is meant to be an "evil" alternative to the Fate system which can summon gods and heroes, as it instead summons monsters. Category:Marcus Junior